Vampires Werewolves, Mermaids Oh My
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: Well it's kind of hard to explain. Basically the Cullens and Bella go to Australia looking for werewolves and end up on Mako Island. okay this is a really bad summary. read to find out. takes place in between twilight and new moon.
1. Chapter 1

Vampires, Werewolves, Mermaids… Oh My

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: We're Going on Vacation

-Bella's POV-

Jasper had Emmett beat. It was actually pretty funny. They had been play fighting and Jasper easily beat Emmett even though Emmett was stronger. Alice ran up to Jasper and hugged him. We were all outside the Cullen house laughing and suddenly the Cullens stopped laughing. They all looked to the forest.

Out came a tall boy wearing only pants. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place from where. "What do you want dog?" Edward stood protectively in front of me.

"You… your help." He seemed as though he didn't want to ask.

"Help with what?" Carlisle asked.

"Recently I went on a spirit walk." Most of the Cullens rolled their eyes and looked annoyed. I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Just because you might not believe in them they are real. Anyway while on this spirit walk I saw…" He seemed almost as though he was in disbelief. "Werewolves, real werewolves, attacking humans."

"That's impossible. The Volturi hunted down all the real werewolves. The only wolves left are in your tribe." Jasper told the tall boy. Now I was really confused. What was going on?

"Look these werewolves are killing humans and my pack can't go and stop them." The tall boy seemed to yell. "We were wondering if you would go to Australia and track them down."

"Hold on a minute." Carlisle had us all walk to the side. "Well what does everyone think?"

"Even if the wolves thing isn't true it would be fun to get out of here for a while. I could take Bella shopping in Australia." Alice said and Edward growled. "Don't even fight it Edward. If we're going she's coming too."

"Of course I would go," I said which probably gave my vote to go too. Edward looked at me.

"If it's true we get to kick some dog butt," Emmett said which made it a yes.

"I say we check it out." Jasper also answered.

"It would be a waster of time," Rosalie said.

"I'm agreeing with Rose. Let's not go." Edward answered.

"I think we should check it out.' Esme said.

"I'm for it too. I don't put much money behind spirit walks, but we should check it out even if it's just to inform the Volturi." Carlisle said and that was it we were going.

"I still say Bella shouldn't come." Okay Edward sometimes gets on my nerves.

"Oh come on Eddie, she's family. Besides if we leave her here we might come back to find her dead. With the way she is she'll be hit by a car without us here to protect her." That seemed to win Edward over. Thank you Emmett.

Carlisle walked back over to the boy. "We'll go."

"This is the location." The boy handed Carlisle a piece of paper and then I remembered where I saw him. He was the boy at La Push. Jacob said his name was… Sam. The boy changed into a huge wolf and ran off into the forest. "Go home and tell Charlie you're going. We'll get plane tickets for tomorrow."

-Next Day-

Charlie had no problem with me leaving. He seemed to think I needed a vacation and he just loved the Cullens. The next morning Edward picked me up and we got on the plane. The ride was pretty nice and when we got to the airport in Australia Carlisle got three cars with blacken windows.

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward as we were in the car.

"We did some research into the area while you were asleep. There's an island that no one goes to. We're going to park the cars and go there. Can't be seen in daylight you know."

"There it is," Alice pointed out. She and Jasper were in this car with us. "That's Mako Island." I looked out into the ocean. There was Mako Island.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked when Edward parked the car in a parking lot near the water.

Edward smiled and picked me up. He ran and jumped into the water faster then a human eye could see. He started to swim with me on his back. In maybe a minute or less we were on the beach of Make Island with me coughing out water. "Some warning would have been nice." I looked at Edward. He was so beautiful in the sun.

Alice, Jasper, and the other started to appear with our bags. We walked around a bit and found a place to put up a tent for me. The rest of the day we spent playing around in the water and having fun.

"Tonight's a full moon. We're going to go looking around for the wolves." Edward told me. "You'll be safe by yourself." I nodded and gave him a kiss.

As soon as it got dark my love and his family left to look for the wolves. I was board so I decided to look around the island. I started to climb up a hill and only tripped a few times. The sight was beautiful as the moon started to rise. I got to a point where there was water in-between to rocks. To get to the other side I'd have to jump.

I walked back. There was no way I was making that jump. As I was walking back I fell down a hole. When I got to the bottom I looked up. It would be too hard to climb up. I checked my legs and found I was lucky that nothing was broken.

I stood up and started to walk. I needed to find away out of here. I came to a place where there was a little pool. I looked up. I was inside a volcano. I turned around still looking up and took a step back. I ended up falling into the water. I screamed in surprise and then laughed. I swam into the middle of the pool and floated on my back looking up. Edward didn't know it, but I was a pretty good swimmer.

The full moon started to move over the top of the volcano. When it got to the top the water around me started to glow. I looked around shocked, as everything around me seemed to glow. What was going on? Then suddenly the glowing stopped! I looked around, but there was nothing.

"Bella," I heard Edward yelling. He ran into the little pool area. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"Exploring," I said figuring not to mention the strange light. It was probably just something to do with the moon.

Edward laughed and held out his hands to me. I got out of the moon pool and let Edward pick me up and run me back to camp. Everyone was back and sitting around a fire. They were looking at me. "So how did the wolf search go?"

"We didn't find them, but we did smell them," Emmett answered. "The dog was right."

"Bella, you better get dry clothes on," Alice said and dragged me into the tent. After getting on my pajamas I fell to sleep in the sleeping bag.

The next morning when I woke up Edward already had breakfast ready for me. I ate and the changed into my clothes. We all went down to the beach. "Bells, I got a question?" I looked at Emmett. "What did you do sleep in a pile of fish?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You smell like fish," Emmett cleared it up for me.

"Must have something to do with the pool you went into last night. The smell is overpowering your normal smell." Edward told me.

"Yeah, Bella, you should take a bath." I rolled my eyes and a wave came up onto the beach and got my feet wet.

"There is noth…" Whatever I was going to stay was stopped and forgotten when I suddenly fell over. It's not unusual for me to trip, but when I looked down at myself my legs weren't there anymore. There was a fin instead. I looked like a mermaid!

All the Cullens looked at me. "Well, that's interesting." Carlisle said to break the silence. Yeah, really interesting.

AN: Well there's the first chapter. Rikki, Cleo, and Emma come in next chp. So Review.


	2. discoveries

Vampries Werewolves Mermaid Oh My

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Discoveries

-Edward's POV-

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bella was still lying on the floor with the fins. What just happened? I looked at Carlisle for an answer, but he was just as clueless as the rest of us. I took a deep breath and tried to smell my Bella real smell, but it wasn't there. The smell of fish wasn't covering her normal scent. It was her normal scent! "Bella did anything strange happen to you?" Carlisle asked as he dragged Bella away from the water.

"Well there was the glowing water in that moon pool I fell into." Bella stated. Glowing water! The water glowed. "I didn't think much of it. I thought that the moon light coming down the volcano caused the water to glow."

"Carlisle, you think something in that moon pool caused Bella to become a mermaid?" Alice asked. I was still too shocked to say anything.

"It's possible," Carlisle said. Suddenly Bella fins and scales disappeared and her legs and clothes were back.

"What just happened?" Esme asked as Bella got up off the ground.

"It seems when Bella got wet she became a mermaid and when she dried off she turned back. Interesting, very interesting." Everyone silence for a moment.

"I think I'm going to try this out." Bella said.

"Bella, no," I yelled causing everyone to look at me. "If we ignore this it might go away."

"Edward it's not just going to go away. Anyway the more we learn about this the more we know." Bella started to run to the water.

I was going to run after her but Emmett graded me. "You can't go. You'll glow in the water." I looked down at my hands. They were sparkling like diamonds. "Bella will be fine."

"You better be back in five minute," I yelled out. Bella's head was only out of the water. She smiled and nodded before going under water. The last thing I saw of her was her tail coming up out of the water before she was gone. "She'll be fine," I kept repeating as my brothers dragged me back to our camp. Oh of course she's not fine. She's not normal anymore. All I wanted was for her to remain human and now she's a fish.

-End Edward's POV-

A girl with blonde hair walked down the stairs of a house. She smiled to herself. "First full moon nothing happened," she said to two other girls. One also had blonde hair and the other had darker hair. These three were Rikki, Cleo, and Emma and they were mermaids.

"Are we sure?" Emma asked and she pointed to the TV. "There were attacks last night."

"Again," Rikki said sitting down next to Cleo. "Anyone killed?"

"Two," Emma said. "Some were just injured."

"Bitten again." Cleo added.

"We know we didn't do it last month." Rikki told them. "Why would it be us this month? Besides we stayed in Cleo's room all night. No light got in at all."

"Rikki's right. Besides we're mermaids. Not dogs," Emma said. "I have to get to work."

"Me too, but first I'm going to call Lewis. It's strange he didn't even check on us last night." Cleo said referring to her boyfriend Lewis who was the only one who knew they were mermaids.

"That boy is getting weird." Rikki told Cleo and Emma agreed. For the last month Lewis has been acting weird.

Cleo took out her cell phone and called him as Emma got her stuff ready to leave. "Hey Lewis… I was just wondering where you were…. why didn't you check on us… you always… Lewis but…" Cleo voice got sadder as the conversation went on and tears appeared in her eyes. "He hung up." Cleo said dropping the phone. "Said he was sick of mermaid business and he dumped…" She broke down crying. Emma dropped her things and Rikki and her went to comfort Cleo. "Its just so unlike Lewis." Cleo cried.

"It's okay," Emma said as she held Cleo.

"I'll go punch him." Rikki went to get up, but Emma graded hold of her arm.

"You will not hurt Lewis." Emma told Rikki. "Cleo, here's what we're going to do. You're going to go to work and after work we're going to talk to Lewis." Cleo nodded and the two got up. "Rikki, you're not going to hurt Lewis. Promise me."

"Okay, I promise. I'll go for a swim."

"Be careful," Emma warned and the two left. Rikki rolled her eyes and she too left Cleo's house.

Rikki ran to the water and jumped in swimming away as her fins appeared. Unlike her mermaid sisters, as they called each other, she had no problem at first when she discovered she was a mermaid. In fact it was one of the best things that happened to her. Emma had to give up her swimming team and Cleo had that fear of water, which seems so stupid when you have fins, but Rikki didn't give up anything. Emma grew used to being a mermaid fast and Cleo got used to it not long after.

As Rikki got closer to Mako Island she saw another mermaid. Maybe Cleo decided to skip work, but then Rikki realized the hair was lighter then Cleo's hair. It was someone else Rikki had never seen before looking at all the fishes near Mako. The girl turned her head and saw Rikki. Her mouth dropped open and of course water got in. She swam up fast to get above the water.

Rikki swam up too and got above the water to see the girl couching water out of her mouth. "Who are you?" Rikki asked getting closer.

"Bella Swan," Bella answered. "You?"

"Rikki, I've never seen you here before."

"I'm on vacation." Rikki raised an eyebrow. "I ended up in some type of moon pool last night and…"

"I know," Rikki said. "My friend and I got caught in the same thing. Come on." Rikki swam away and Bella followed. Rikki took Bella to a privet spot on the beach and used her power to dry her and Bella off.

"How did you do that?" Bella asked amazed that she was dry.

"It's my power. I heat things up." Rikki started to walk and Bella followed. "You got to keep this a secret. If anyone finds out…"

"I know. I'm not an idiot." Bella laughed. "So you have a power. Do you think I do?"

"You should." Rikki said surprised that Bella wasn't freaking out. "You're not at all…" Rikki stopped when she saw someone. "Oh great." Bella turned around to see a boy with dark hair walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not happy to see me?" The boy asked.

"Not really. What are you doing Zane?"

"My dad's been acting weird. I came home." Zane looked at Bella. "I've never seen you before."

"Yeah and she's none of your business." Rikki graded hold of Bella and dragged Bella away.

"Something going on there?" Bella asked.

"Never mind. Look let's go talk to Emma and we have to explain some things to you." Rikki and Bella entered the Juice Net Café. "Em." Emma looked over as Rikki and Bella walked over. "This is Bella. She was in the moon pool last night." Rikki whispered into Emma's ear. Emma dropped the juice she was holding all over the customer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me get you another one. On the house." Emma rushed off to get another drink. After she was done she yelled, "I'm taking my break." Emma walked off with Rikki and Bella. "You were in…"

"Yes," Bella cut Emma off.

"But that means…" Emma stopped herself. "Okay." Emma clearly had no idea what to do or what to say. Right then Cleo walked in. "Cleo," Emma called. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked for the day off." Cleo said. "Hi, I'm Cleo. I don't think we've met."

"Bella," Bella answered with a smile.

"Bella was in the moon pool last night," Rikki told Cleo. Cleo looked at Bella for a minute. "Let's not have to go over this again. She's one of us now."

"Bella, you realize what this means. You have to keep the secret. It will be hard."

"I know how to keep a secret already." Bella rolled her eyes. Why does it seem like everyone tells her what to do? Even people who don't even know her tell her what to do. "I don't even live in this country. I'm just on vacation."

"Where do you live?" Cleo asked.

"Forks, Washington, the rainiest place on earth. It rains almost every day." Bella just seemed to realized what she was saying when she saw her three new mermaid friends faces. "And it would be basically impossible to keep this secret there." Emma nodded while looking somewhat annoyed. They had to keep their secret safe. Bella looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Damn Edward going to go crazy."

Bella ran out. Rikki ran right after her followed by Cleo. "I'm taking the afternoon off," Emma yelled and ran out before her boss could say anything. They ran after Bella and followed her as she ran into the water.

They all swam to Mako Island together and came out on the beach where Edward was waiting for them with Emmett and Jasper still holding him back so he didn't jump in to find Bella. All three were shocked when they saw the four girls and the three Australian girls were shocked by the boys shinning like diamond. "Cleo, Emma, Rikki this is my boyfriend Edward and his brothers Emmett and Jasper. Guys these are my new mermaid friends Cleo, Emma, and Rikki."

"Bella, something you'd like to tell us." Rikki asked. Bella looked confused for a minute and Rikki pointed at them.

"Oh that." Bella said looking at them. She couldn't think of an excuse to give for the boys appearance, so she just told them, "They're vampires."

AN: that's it for now. Review.


	3. Carlisle Explains

Vampire Werewolves Mermaids Oh My

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: Carlisle Explanation

"Vampires," the three mermaids said at the same time the three vampires yelled, "Bella." Bella looked at the three vampires.

"What?" Bella asked sensing they were mad at her. It wasn't like she had a choice in telling her new friends about them. How else could she possible explain why they sparkle?

"You're not supposed to tell anyone," Jasper hissed at Bella clearly upset. Right then the rest of the Cullen came down to the beach.

"Told you so," Alice said. Everyone seemed to be quite for a while.

Carlisle was looking at us. "I think…." He stopped talking for a while "Yes, that could be possible. Everyone get to this moon pool."

"Why?" Rikki said upset. The moon pool is the girls' special place and they wanted to keep it that way.

"I think I know how the werewolves came to be." Carlisle said shocking the three mermaids. "You didn't tell them about the werewolves Bella?" Bella shook her head no. "Well we came here because we heard there were wolves here and we had to make sure."

"Vampires, werewolves, mermaids oh my," Rikki said as a joke making everyone look at her. "Well I thought it was funny."

"Just let's go to this moon pool," Rosalie said in a hissed.

"We'll go the underwater way," Emma said and went underwater followed by her two friends and then Bella. Edward showed the rest of the Cullens to the pool. They were surprised to see the four girls waiting inside the water.

"So, Carlisle. What's up?" Bella said pulling herself out of the moon pool. "What does this have to so with the werewolves?"

Carlisle didn't answer for a while but looked. "The full moon goes right over the volcano?" The four girls answered together with a yes. "Well then I know what happened. Bella, do you remembered Edward telling you about the Volturi?"

"A little. They're some kind of vampire royal family or something."

"Vampire royal family?" Cleo asked shocked.

"They're the closest thing we have a royalty. They're the most powerful group of vampires in the world." Carlisle stopped for a minute looking at the water. "Anyway years ago…."

"How long are we talking?" Emma asked.

"Long before you were born." The girls just nodded. "One of the members of the family almost lost his life to a werewolf. He became so mad that him and members of the guard hunted down every werewolf in the world and killed them until the species was no more."

"What about the wolves back in Forks?" Bella asked.

"Those wolves called themselves werewolves, but they are really shape sifters. It's a long story I don't really feel like talking about." Carlisle said and then continued. "They got them all, but there must have been someone with a werewolf gene, someone who didn't know they had the gene."

"Are you saying someone had a dormant werewolf gene?" Esme asked Carlisle who nodded. "But if it was dormant it wouldn't be a problem. The person would never know and the gene probably wouldn't even have been passed on to the offspring."

"I think Carlisle has a reason why we're having a werewolf problem," Edward said. Edward had complete faith in Carlisle and waited for him to continue.

"Thank you Edward." Carlisle took an unneeded breath and continued. "This pool has great power. A normal human comes into it during the full moon and as these four will show they become a mermaid. That's most likely the main reason this pool exist, but not everyone is human in the world. Who knows what will happen if a vampire ends up here, but I think I know what will happen to someone with a dormant werewolf gene."

"The gene awakens," Alice whispered.

"Yes, so someone who knows about this pool was here on a full moon and ended up as a werewolf. Now he's killing and biting people making the people he bites a werewolf."

"Lewis," Cleo whispered.

"What about Lewis?" Emma asked.

"Last month, remember. He got bitten by a wild dog and now he's acting weird." Cleo once again started to cry.

"Sounds like we know who one wolf is," Rosalie said.

"Come on, let's go beat him up and kill him." Emmett said with asmile.

"NO," The three girls screamed together causing the vampire to freeze.

"No one is going to hurt this Lewis. It wouldn't help much anyway." Carlisle explained. "Besides we can probably save everyone who was bitten." Everyone looked at him. "It hasn't been too long since this started. If we can find out who the father of this pack is and kill him then all his little kiddies can be free of the wolf, but if it takes too long then the kiddies will grow up and we will have to kill them too."

"Why don't you just call this royal family in?" Emma asked.

"We can't," Rosalie said. "The one rule is don't tell a human and we've broken that rule. If we call the Volturi in then they will kill the wolves, but they will also kill all of us."

"But you haven't broken the rule," Rikki said making everyone look at her. "You said humans can't be told, but we're not humans. We're mermaids. No rule broken."

"That actually makes sense," Emma said.

"If we call the Volturi in they will kill all the wolves, not just look for the father." That got the girls to stop talking. They didn't want their friend to die. "This is going to be difficult. It's almost impossible to tell whose a wolf without a full moon and the next full moon is a month away. Looks like we'll be hanging around for a while."

"Doesn't matter, Bella can't go home," Edward mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Alice hit him over the head, which of course sounded like two rocks hitting each other. Emma, Rikki, and Cleo looked at the two shocked.

Edward and Alice were talking to each other too fast for the four mermaids to hear. Edward ran out of the cave and the little pixie of a vampire ran after him. "He's not taking this well is he?" Bella asked, but the answer was so obvious. Edward was having a hard time with this.

"Okay, you girls are going to have to help us." Carlisle said. "We need to know about everyone who's a wolf and everyone who knows the location of this pool."

"Well there's us and Lewis," Cleo said.

"Don't forget Zane," Rikki added.

"That boy you were fighting with?" Bella asked and Rikki nodded.

"He's back?" Emma asked and Rikki once again nodded. "Stay away from him. We can't have him thinking we're still mermaids." Emma thought for a minute. "That brings up another point. Dr. Denman and all of her men we tricked into thinking we gave up being mermaids."

"We thought we gave up being mermaids," Cleo added to that.

"Besides the point," Emma said.

"Also anyone could have just come across the cave like I did." Bella threw in and the three girls had to agree. The father of this pack could be anyone.

"Well that goes back to finding out who werewolves are and if they were bitten."

"That could be hard. Not everyone who was bitten went to the hospital. Lewis didn't." Cleo told Carlisle.

"Well find out who has been acting strange lately and find out if they've been bitten. We're not going to be much help. My family can't go out in the sun and it's almost impossible for even a vampire to tell when there isn't a full moon out."

"That comes to a problem for us. We can't go out in a full moon," Emma said causing everyone to look. "We'll tell you later Bella. Right now let's go start to work."

"Stay away from anyone who might be a wolf. Even as a human they're dangerous." Carlisle warned.

Emma nodded as she went under and swam away. Cleo followed. "You coming Bells?" Rikki asked. "We could find out what your power is on the way." Bella looked at the Cullens for a minute before nodding and swimming away with Rikki.

"She's going to break Edward's heart," Rosalie hissed.

"You can't blame her," Esme said. "Those girls can give Bella something right now that we can't. She needs to know everything about what she is and we can't help her." Rosalie hissed again and left the moon pool.

Slowly everyone left besides Carlisle and Esme. "Bella has been the best thing to happen to this family for a while,' Carlisle stated and Esme agreed. "It's over though."

"What do you mean? Bella loves Edward and Edward loves Bella."

"Bella different now. I don't think she can become one of us." Carlisle told Esme. "She can't be anywhere it's too wet. I don't know how we'll overcome this one." Carlisle kissed Esme and he too left the moon pool. Esme looked at the water for another minute before leaving.

AN: okay, that's it for now. I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy lately. Review.


	4. Powers

Vampires, Werewolves, Mermaids Oh My

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4: Powers

Bella was laughing as the four girls walked into Emma's house. "That really happened?" Rikki nodded. They were just telling Bella about the times when the full moon affected them. They were just finished telling about when Rikki power went out of control. Bella seemed to find it completely funny.

Rikki took a seat at the bar and asked for a juice. "Power time. We each have one of three powers. Chances are you'll have one of the same." Emma rolled her eyes as she got out a cup of water.

"Let's find out quick and get on with our task." Emma seemed really annoyed. Emma freezes the water over to ice. Bella got shocked for a minute as she saw the water turn to ice before her eyes. Rikki held out her hand and in a minute the ice melted. Cleo moved the water around and then put it back in the cup. "Try." Bella held her hand the way Emma did and the water froze. She was shocked for a minute and then did what Rikki did with her hand and the ice melted.

"Two powers?" Cleo asked. "Try mine." Bella did what Cleo did and moved the water around. "She has all three powers."

"It makes sense." Emma said and everyone looked at her. "There are three powers. When the three of us were together in the room we completed the circle each getting one power. Bella was in the pool alone. She got all three." Bella mouth opened so wide and then she started to laugh. The three didn't understand what was so funny.

Bella jumped off her seat. "Come on, let's get on with our mission." She heads to the door, but then comes back. "Well come on, I don't know anyone here." Rikki jumped up quickie followed by the two other girls. The three mermaids were becoming fast friends with Bella.

-Edward's POV-

Alice had me pinned down to the floor. Man for such a little pixie she's a good fighter. "You're going to go say sorry to Bella for being rude."

"Too late for that," I heard Rosalie say and turned my neck a bit so I could see her. "Bella left with her new friends." Alice got off of me when our family started to arrive. The last two were Carlisle and Esme. Everyone was trying not to say or think the thing we all knew. Bella and I were over.

I finally lost my temper with the quiet. "You can say it." I yelled shocking almost everyone but that little pixie. "Bella is lost to me forever."

"Edward, sweetheart, she loves you," Esme said.

"She's seems pretty happy with her new life to me." I hit a nearby tree causing it to fall. "Everything that meant anything to our relationship is over now."

"Edward you can't break up with her, you just can't," Alice yelled as she started to dry sod "She's my sister." I gave her a look as she ran away. Jasper hissed at me for upsetting his wife and ran after her.

Suddenly there was a loud sound as Emmett punched me right in the face. That was unexpected. First time anyone ever surprised me. He ran away from me too. Rosalie didn't do anything, but run after her husband, which left Esme and Carlisle with me. I looked at my parents for advice.

"This is your call Edward," Carlisle told me. "I feel as though Bella is my daughter, but you've been my son for a long time." Carlisle said nothing more, but I knew what he meant. He wouldn't just abandon Bella when she needed him, but he won't doubt my decision if I decide to break up with her. Could I do it? Could I leave my first love behind? No not my first love, my only love.

I looked at my mother. _You're making a mistake,_ she thought, but said nothing to me. She loves Bella. Could I really do this to my family? Could I really do this to Bella? "I don't know how we can be together anymore. You saw her. She loves being a mermaid. It just impossible."

"Then you should break up with her." Alice appeared out of nowhere clearly very angry with me. Probably had some type of vision. Stupid physic pixies. "If you're going to give up as soon as things get a little ruff." Alice growled at me. "She could have been one of us. She could have been part of this family." Alice use of the word could caught me. That means Alice had some type of vision. Something happens between Bella and I. I didn't try to find out what. For once let the future be a surprise.

-Alice's POV-

I yelled at Edward again and then ran back into the moon pool. I needed to be alone and I knew no one would look for me here. I wish I could really cry. Really let tears go down my face because I knew I was losing a sister.

Bella future was pretty clear to me. Although a few big decisions haven't been made yet it was pretty clear she was never going back to Forks. Her and the three mermaids were going to get pretty close in the next few hours. In a few days Bella will be their sister mermaid, she'll be fully part of their little group. Her future isn't clear from there, but one thing was clear. We don't have the biggest part in her future and it's all my stupid brother fault. He should have changed her when she asked him to. Then she would be one of us, but now we probably lost her. Forever!

AN: sorry it's so short and that it took me so long to update, but I have work and I just started school again. So review and tell me how you like it.


	5. Lost and Found

Vampires, Werewolves, Mermaid Oh My

Disclaimer: as always I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

The four mermaids walked back into the Juice Net Café and took a table. Cleo pointed to Nate. "He was in the hospital last month for a bad dog bite. He was complaining he had rabies, remember?" Emma nodded and got a pen and paper from behind the counter. She wrote Nate down on it and the word bitten next to his name.

A guy started to bark from across the room where Lewis. Lewis laughed at some unknown joke along with the rest of the guys he was with. "Don't forget our secret knowing little friend." Rikki said giving Lewis a dirty look. "I'm guessing some of those guys with him too. Know any of them?"

"No," Cleo said upset and turned away from Lewis. Emma kept on writing things down on her paper.

Mirrium walked pasted with a huge white Band-Aid on her arm. "Mirrium, what happened?" Cleo asked.

"As if you care," the girl said coldly which reminded Bella of Lauren. "I got bitten by that wild dog last night" She made a face and walked away. Emma wrote down her name and bitten.

Right then Zane walked into the Juice Net Café. "That guy you were talking to." Bella warned Rikki who turned around. Rikki tried to hide herself, but it was too late. Zane had already seen her.

He walked up. "Hello Rikki." Zane said with a smile. "Cleo, Emma, good to see you again." The girls nodded "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Bella Swan."

"Zane Bennett, a pleasure to meet you." Zane gave Bella a smile. "Are you new in town. I've never noticed you before and I believe I would have."

"I'm on vacation. I met Rikki and she's showing me around." Bella lied easily. There was one point in her life she couldn't lie if her life depended on it, but now with so many secrets she had to keep it became second nature.

Zane nodded, but it was clear he was interested in Rikki. "How's your dad?" Bella said remembering something. "You said he was acting weird."

"Really weird. It's like he's a completely different person. Got even more of a temper now." Zane rolled his eyes. Bella looked at her new friends and the same message hit all of them.

They all got up really fast. "Gotta go Zane," Rikki said and they ran out, Emma making sure to take the piece of paper she was writing on. Zane watched them leave confused. 'Girls!" Zane thought and once again rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Emma, Rikki, Cleo, and Bella were running in the direction of the water. "Zane father knows about the pool." Emma stated.

"He must have not given up." Cleo said confusing Bella and the three had to explain about Zane's father wanting to build up Make Island.

They got to the water and jumped in. They swam to Mako and make up inside the moon pool. Alice was sitting there staring up to the top of the volcano. "Alice, what are you doing?" Bella asked causing Alice to jump. Bella looked surprise. It's not too often you surprise a future seeing vampire. "Alice, we think we found it."

"Found what?" Alice asked before realizing what they were talking about. "Oh." Alice said shocked from the girls' quickness. She hadn't seen that coming. Looking at her best friend and the sister that could have been she nodded. "Carlisle will be pleased. Are you hundred percent sure?"

"Not a hundred percent but it make sense, but it makes sense." Cleo had a smile on her face. She was sure she was going to get her Lewis back now. Bella thought hard about what was going to happen to her. She couldn't go back to Forks and she didn't want to move back in with her mom. Oh well thought for another day.

The four mermaids got out of the moon pool and Bella and Rikki dried them off. Alice looked shocked for a moment and then laughed. Bella joined in on the laugher. It was truly funny. Bella was once the weak human in the group and now she's a strong mermaid. As Bella started to walk she tripped and Alice stopped her before she hit the ground. Okay, she's not that strong.

Bella smiled at Alice. "Let's go get them."

"There's no need to get us," Bella heard and saw that the other Cullens had appeared into the cave. "What have you found out?" Bella looked at her mermaid friends.

"We think Harrison Bennett is the guy you're looking for." Emma told them.

"His son tells us he's acting weird and he knows about this place." Rikki finished.

Cleo took a deep breath before she started to ask, "Can you fix them? All of them?"

"If this is right then yes." Carlisle said. "But we won't know until full moon."

"That's a month away," Rikki stated and Carlisle nodded. "What are we to do until then?"

"Well, not much. Come up with a plan so Bella can stay here." Alice answered for her father and then looked at Edward.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward said and pick Bella up carrying her away from the moon pool. He didn't go far though. "Bella, we're not working out anymore."

"What?" Bella asked completely shocked.

"Us. We're too different now. We can be together." Edward ran away as soon as he said that leaving Bella standing there shocked. She fell to the floor and started to cry. She felt arms around her and looked up thinking she would find her vampire family with her, but instead she found Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. They had come up to see what was going on and found Bella crying. Emma nodded at Bella.

"He left me." Bella cried out.

"It's going to be okay. We're here for you," Emma told Bella. Bella knew everything wouldn't just be okay. Edward was her life. She had a whole vampire family, but now she had mermaid sister.

AN: sorry it took so long. I've been busy. Review.


	6. Moon

Vampire Werewolves Mermaids Oh My

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Full Moon

-Bella's POV-

A whole month has past since everything started. I got my GED online and told Charlie and Renee I wanted to go to a college close to here. They argue for a bit, but since I'll be 18 soon they saw no point in making me come back. They think I got a scholarship, but really the Cullens are paying for it. I didn't want them to at first, but they insisted.

Things with the Cullens and I have gotten weird since Edward broke up with me. I spent most of my times with my sister mermaids. We had gotten really close. Right now the girls were trying to make the room moon proof while the Cullens were going to go take down the werewolves.

"Moon rises in a few minutes." Rikki said as she looked at her clock. I rolled my eyes. How bad could this really get?

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said and walked upstairs. When I was done I went to wash my hands and saw the moon in the water coming down from the sink. I put my hand in the water and then everything went blank.

-End Bella's POV-

Bella walked down the stairs. "Hey Bells, what you doing?" Rikki asked as she started to the door. Emma jumped up and tried to stop her from opening the door. Bella looked at her and then next thing Emma knew her hair was on fire.

"She's been mooned," Cleo, said a she helped Rikki put out the fire. Cleo ran upstairs to get the sunglasses and the sweaters. They had to go after Bella.

-Edward's POV-

The family was waiting outside the house. It looked like all the werewolves were here. 'This is the guy," Carlisle said and we saw he wolves transform. "Kill the father, try not to hurt the babies." I knew the order was hard for Carlisle to give. He hates having to kill

We attacked taking the wolves by surprised. The plan was Emmett would take care of the father and the rest of us would try to keep the babies away. There was a lot of wolves and only few of us. I threw a baby off my arm, which he almost took off, when Bella showed up. No not my Bella, not my love.

The other mermaids weren't far behind her, but they had sunglasses and hoods on over their faces. Bella must have been hit with that moon curse they were talking about. Bella held up her hand and the nice night turned stormy. Lighting came down and hit the father of the wolves and made Emmett jump back. The father howled and moaned, as he was burned alive.

When he was dead all the wolves turned back into their human forms. "What's going on?" Was the question on everyone lips? Clearly no one remembered. One boy with blonde hair saw the girls who were dragging Bella away.

"Cleo what are you doing out? You should be home." He said walking over. Cleo stopped taking Bella away and jumped on the guy giving him huge hug. Must be the boyfriend.

"What's going on out here?" A boy walked out of the house. Must be the son. "Rikki?" Rikki went over to him and while they didn't hug it didn't take Jasper to find out the two liked each other. That left Emma alone with Bella who wasn't moving and was looking right at me.

I walked over to my Bella and picked her up. Emma looked at me. The mermaids didn't like me after hurting Bella. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too," Bella said, but I knew it wasn't official until after the moon was down.

"Let's bring her back to the house," Emma said not even looking at me. She smelt strange. Here was her normal fishy smell but also it smelt like something was burnt. "What?"

"Why do you smell like burning hair?" Emma didn't say anything. "Bella?" Emma nodded.

"It's the moon." She walked away and I followed.

-Next Day-

Bella woke up and the first thing she saw was m. I refused to leave her even though Emma basically yelled at me. "Hi," she said looking around. "You get them?" I laughed a little.

"No, you did." Bella gave me a look. "You yet a little moon crazy." She must have laughed. "Bella, I love you." She froze. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I broke up with you. It was the wrong. You have every right to hate me, but I know you want me." Bella didn't say anything. "I got my GED and I'm going to be taking night classes at the same college as you." Bella was shocked. She didn't know what to say. "We also bought Mako Island. We're going to build a small house on it and that's where I'll live. Of course the moon pool belongs to you girls." We looked at each other for minute. "What do you say?"

Bella didn't say anything. She just kissed me and I kissed back. I knew then that e would live happily ever after forever.

THE END

AN: okay. I know it's a bad ending, but repeats of H2O aren't even shown anymore. I'm just not into writing it anymore. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story. REVIEW.


End file.
